Hot Heads & Pure Hearts
by FE Girl 1
Summary: The Links meet Salina, my Oc, a mercenary from her village near the Blue Maiden's village. When bandits attack her home, what will happen when she joins them? BluexSalinaxShadowxOc; OcxVioxSalinaxGreenxOc; RedxOc
1. Salina & The Four Links Meet!

**I do not own "Zelda", but my Oc is mine!**

**This is a story I have made on Quizilla, and I hope you like it. If you have any Four Swords requests, do PM me. Thanks!**

* * *

Salina sighed as she walked towards her village, finishing on dealing with the local bandits that terrorized her home village. She arrived to her home and entered her house. The house was made of boulder and the floor was made of hard wood from cedar trees. There was a stove and a table with two chairs in the kitchen and there was only two sets of cupboards about the sink. The living room had a nice sofa and a fireplace to make the room look nice. There was a large bookshelf and a nice clock above it. There were no stairs and Salina had her own room, her mother had her own, and there was a spare bedroom. Salina entered her mother's bedroom and sat beside her bed. Her mother smiled warmly at her, holding her hand gently.  
She asked, "Are you hurt?"  
"No, Mother. I am fine. Not a little scratch either," the girl said. "They will not be bothering us fora while. Mother, why are bandits chasing us? Why?"  
"Well-"  
There was a knock on the door and then Salina rose, heading to the front door in the kitchen. She opened it and was facing a group of four boys who looked the same!

"Who are you guys?" Salina asked, blinking at the four boys standing in front of her house.  
The green tunic one said, pointing at himself with his thumb, "I'm Green."  
The purple onewaved slightly. "I'm Vio."  
The blue one grinned, pointing at his chest with his thumb. "Blue's my name!"  
The red one said happily, "I'm Red! Nice to meet you!"  
"So anyway, we came here to rest and we hope that you wouldn't mind," Green said.  
Salina smiled. "Sure. We never had any company in a while. Come on in."  
She stepped aside and the four boys walked inside, looking around the house. She closed the door and then looked at them.  
"This place is... decent," Vio stated, looking at the kitchen.  
Red jumped on the sofa. "I love this sofa!"  
Blue growled, "Stop acting like that!! You're not a damn child!"  
Salina giggled. "It's ok."  
"Salina, who's there?" her mother called out.  
"Just some... quadriplets!"  
"THAT'S NOT IT!!!" the four boys shouted.  
Salina chuckled nervously sweatdropped. "Sorry. That was my mother."  
Red asked, "Does she not like people?"  
The brunette shook her head. "She's ill and I have been a mercenary, fighting the bandits who terrorized the village, so I can save up money to get the medicine to get her to feel better."  
Vio frowned. "We're sorry to hear about your mother."  
Salina shook her head. "It's ok. No need to be sorry. Oh! I'm Salina, by the way!"  
Red piped out, "That's a cute name!"  
Salina blushed. "Oh stop! You're embarrassing me!" she said with a giggle.

* * *

After showing them to their room, Salina walked outside to have some fresh air that night. She enjoys walking in the woods just to have some time alone by herself. Putting her sword by her hip, she headed into the woods. She kept her guard up in case if there are bandits waiting to ambush her.  
The nightly sounds echoed as she approached the lake she liked to swim in. She leaned on a tree and looked up into the sky.  
All that peace was ruined when Salina heard screams coming from the village. She gasped and ran to the village. She gasped to see bandits attacking and burning the village to the ground.


	2. Attack of the Bandits!

**I do not own "Zelda", but my Oc is mine!**

**This is a story I have made on Quizilla, and I hope you like it. If you have any Four Swords requests, do PM me. Thanks!**

* * *

"SALINA!!"  
Salina looks over to see the elder of the village running to her.  
"Elder! You must get out of here!!" Salina warned, heading to the elder.  
The elder was going to say something when an arrow pierced through his throat. His body fell and Salina's eyes were trembling with fear. She could not believe that this was happening. Little did she know was that a bandit was looming over her and was going to kill her, raising his axe above his head.  
"SALINA!!" Green shouted, slashing the bandit with his Four Sword.  
Salina turned and saw him running to her after looking at the bandit he slayed. Green made it to her.  
He asked, "Are you ok?"  
She nodded. "My mother! Did they get to her?!"  
"Don't worry. Red and Vio are trying to protect her."  
"GREEN, THEY'RE HEADING TOWARDS THE HOUSE!!" Blue shouted, rushing to the two.  
Salina soon bolted towards her house, the two boys rushing after her. She made it to the house and gasped to see it in total flames. Red and Vio ran out, coughing the smoke out of their lungs.  
Blue demanded, "Where is Salina's mother?!"  
Vio said, "We were too late..."  
Salina's eyes widened. She was going to run into the burning building when Blue grabbed her by the arm.  
He yelled at her, "ARE YOU INSANE?! YOU WILL GET KILLED IF YOU GO IN THERE!!"  
Tears blinded her vision as the brunette cried, "But my mother! I have to get her out!"  
"It's too late for that, Salina..." Red said sadly. "She told us to leave her and then she drove us out somehow."  
_No! She must have used the last of her magic!_ Salina thought, tears finally fell down her face as she thought of that.  
Green shouted, "WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!"  
"...There's nothing I can do..." Salina whispered.  
Vio grabbed her. "We got to go. Now!"  
She was pulled away from the burning village and the five could only watch until the village was no more. Tears were still falling down Salina's face and Green had his arm over her shoulder to help make her feel better, but he knew that it would not work for now. It's hard for someone to lose their home to bandits.  
Red sadly spoke, "If only we could have done something..."  
Vio's eyes narrowed. "I wonder if it's Vaati's doing..."  
Salina looked at him with wet eyes. "Vaati?"  
Green explained, "He's a evil wizard who has kidnapped Princess Zelda, and we are trying to get to him so we could get her back."  
Blue growled, "Damn it! We were careless!"  
Salina's eyes were back at her home as it was nothing but rubble. Her heart was bearing a heavy weight with all the sadness and sorrow for those she grew up with; the Elder, her friends, her mother. They were gone, killed by the hands of those bandits. She was all alone.  
"I... want to go with you..." the brunette whispered loud enough to get the boys to hear her.  
The four boys looked at her, bewildered of what the girl they have just met just said. She looked at them with tears flowing down her face continuously, but with slight determination written on her face.  
Green pointed out, "But it will be dangerous."  
"I went through a lot of danger during my mercenary days!"  
"You may get hurt!" Red cried out.  
"I got hurt lots of times and I'm still here!"  
Blue asked, "Do you really want to go through with what you are going to go through if you come with us?"  
Salina nodded. "Yes!"  
Vio sighed. "If that is what you want, feel free. You are also free to leave us when you don't want to be around us anymore."  
"I won't be like that! I lost all of my friends and family. I don't want to be alone. I want to know you and fight beside you. I want to help Hyrule become a better place!" Salina bowwed her head. "Please!"  
Green thought about and then he nodded. "Ok, you can come with us."  
Salina looked up at them, smiling. "Thank you. You won't be sorry! You can count on it!"


	3. A Spar, An Argument & Shadow Link!

**I do not own "Zelda", but my Oc is mine!**

**This is a story I have made on Quizilla, and I hope you like it. If you have any Four Swords requests, do PM me. Thanks!**

* * *

"These fish sticks are good. No wonder the others let you be the cook, Red," Salina said with a smile.  
Red beamed. "I'm glad you like it!"  
Blue admitted, "It's not bad."  
Vio and Green could only nod. They ate and got to know each other a little bit, but they're allowing time to let them get to be good friends. Salina learned how the Links became what she is seeing right now and about why they are going after Vaati.  
"So, one of you likes Zelda, am I correct?" the brunette female asked, looking at the four boys.  
Green blushed. "Well, I do. We've grown up together and we are very good friends. So, yeah."  
Salina smiled. "I'm glad that you got someone you like. Did you tell her?"  
"No, I didn't. I planned to tell her on that day, but then Shadow Link had to ruin it..." Green muttered.  
"I feel bad everytime I think about it," Red admitted.  
Vio said, "Look, what's done is done. Anyway, now that we have finished eating we can-"  
"SPAR!!!" Blue shouted, rising to his two feet. He drew his Four Sword and pointed it at Salina. "I want to see what you're made of! Come on, let's go!"  
Red cried out, "Blue, you can't fight a girl! That's wrong!!"  
Salina stood, taking out her dagger. "I accept. This should be worthwhile. Plus, I need more training if I am to stay with you guys."  
"Oh no..." Green muttered. "Not another Blue..."  
Vio added, "She may not have his attitude, but she likes to fight."  
Red mumbled, "I hope they don't kill each other..."  
Then the two began to spar and the other three watched, soon becoming interested. To some, it would look like that Blue was going easy on Salina, but to others it may be because Salina was a girl and Blue did not want to hurt her.  
The spar was done in half an hour and Blue and Salina were both panting.  
"You did good, for a girl," Blue said, hitting his hand gently on her arm.  
Salina nodded. "Same for you, Blue. You are amazing."  
Blue could not help but feel his heart jump for a moment, but he ignored it. "Thanks..." His eyes started to droop. "You... are... quite... a... girl..." He fell asleep, his head landing on the grass.  
"Same... for... you..." Salina fell asleep as well.  
Red, Vio, and Green laughed, looking at the already-sleeping duo. They looked at each other after that.  
"I think Blue may have found a new sparring partner," Vio said.  
Green nodded. "I am actually glad Salina is with us."  
Red said, "I think so, too. Maybe she may be someone Blue may look up to, or maybe..."  
"Maybe, what?" Green and Vio both asked.  
"Nothing!"

* * *

"I'M TELLING YOU, BLUE! IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED TO SLEEP WITH YOU!!" Salina shouted that very next morning.  
"YEAH, RIGHT! LIKE I AM GOING TO BELIEVE THAT! HOW ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT YOU ONLY HAD YOUR HEAD ON MY CHEST BY ACCIDENT!!" Blue shouted, getting really pissed at the female.  
Red gulped as he, Green, and Vio were standing at a fair distance away from the two. "I should have known that he would start having an argument with her."  
Vio sighed. "He will never change. Blue always has to start something up..."  
Green nodded. "Hey, you two! Cut it out right now," he commanded.  
"SHUT UP!!" Blue shouted. "THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU, GREEN!!"  
"NOW!" Green shouted, getting the two to stop fighting immediately. "That's better," he said.  
Blue looked away from Salina. "Why did she have to come with us if she is going to be arguing with me?"  
Salina snapped, "Then why the hell did you agree with me coming along, huh?!"  
Then the blue-tunic teen blushed and did not look at her still. "That was because... the others agreed!"  
Then the girl just about had it. "You think you can be leader, huh? You aren't, so there!"  
"Why don't you do me a favor and leave then?!" Blue snapped, glaring at her with total fury.  
"Blue, how could you say that?!" Red cried out.  
Vio said, "Apoligize to her right now!"  
Blue looked away again, crossing his arms. "What if I don't want to?"  
"Fine! If you want me to leave, then fine! I'll leave! That'll make you happy, now won't you?" Salina barked.

"I'm leaving then! Goodbye!"  
Salina left, ignoring Red's pleas. All eyes were on Blue and they were not happy with the counterpart one bit. They believed that his attitude was as big as his ego and that he was getting too far with the girl.  
Green said, "Now look what you have done, Blue! You should be proud of yourself."  
"So what? She can take care of herself."  
Vio frowned. "She never traveled throughout all of Hyrule before! She could get lost!"  
Blue glared at the brains of the group. "So?"  
Green stated, "So, maybe the one who is respenicble for the destruction of her home could be after her now that she's alone! Ever thought of that?! What if she got hurt when she needed us? I thought that you would get along with her after yesterday."  
Blue found himself dumbfounded for the first time. He suddenly felt his heart weighten with guilt as he looked down at his feet. He knew that he was too hard on the girl, so he should feel sorry for what he did.  
"Fine. I guess you're right..." he muttered.  
Then Red stated, "You know, you should go after her since it is your fault that she left."  
"Ok... I'll go. If I take too long, then come find me, ok?"  
Vio nodded. "We keep our word on that."

* * *

Salina growled as she was walking, "Who does that Blue think he is, treating me like that? He should know better than to be like that to a girl? After all that has happened yesterday! Jeez!" She stopped walking and looked down at her feet in shame. "But then... he was really nice when we met and he was amazed with my skills. Maybe I should go back and apoligize to him for all the things that I have said to him... Ok, I'll go back."  
But then she realized that she had no idea where she was, despite the fact that she did not have a map with her. She sighed, running her fingers through her brown hair.  
"What to do now? Should I retrace my steps? Hmm..."  
She was in deep thought when a Wolfos came out of nowhere and was heading towards her when she dodged its claws and slashed it with her dagger. It howled with pain and the girl grinned at how she reacted to the ambush it tried to pull. However, she had no idea that there was another behind her until it slashed her back with its sharp claws and she let out a scream of pain, falling to the ground. She tried to get up, but the Wolfos had her pinned to the ground, looming over her with drool hanging and dripping out of its mouth, hungry for the taste of flesh.  
Salina knew that she was in trouble and she wished that the Links would come to help her out, but she had no idea how far she was from them. "D-Damn, I'm finished... Blue... Help me..."  
The Wolfos started to advance on eating her when dark magic hit the Wolfos and they were thrown off the girl and landed on the hard ground with a thud. They got up and howled with fright, running off while limping from their wounds. Salina tried to open her eyes as she saw a pair of feet coming towards her.  
"Jeez, for a girl you do get defenseless."  
The voice was unfamiliar and at first Salina thought that it was Blue, but it was not. She was being lifted into the arms of her savior and she looked up to have at good look at him. He had black hair and red eyes. He even looked like the Links!

"Who... are... you?" Salina asked weakly, unable to fully open her eyes.  
"You can call me Shadow Link."  
"Shadow... Link?" the girl repeated in question.  
Shadow nodded. "You were lucky I only came because you were an ally of the Links." He placed her beneath a nearby tree. "Let me see your back!" he ordered.  
Salina slowly showed him the wound and he observed it as Shadow had his fingers touch the wound. She bit her bottom lip to prevent her from screaming with pain again, tears welling in her eyes.  
"Just relax..." Shadow whispered.  
Then he used his magic to heal her wounds, but only left a scar behind. She felt new, but still felt weak from the blood loss. Shadow pulled his hand away and stood, his back facing her.  
He said, "See ya."  
Before he could have a chance to leave, Salina cried out weakly, "Wait... Will I... see you again... Shadow?"  
Grinning at the name she gave him without saying Link, Shadow looked at her. "We will meet again. Until now... don't get ambushed by Wolfos again. See ya."  
Then he disappeared in a blink of an eye in a void of shadow and then there was silence. Salina tried to get up again, but failed. All she could do now was lean against the tree and bear with the state she was in, hoping that someone would find her soon.  
She muttered, "Thank you... Shadow..."  
"SALINA!!"  
Salina slowly looked up to see Blue running towards her. He looked very... worried? Concerned? She could not help but smiled at that before she let out a moan to try and get up again. She failed once again and then Blue got to her, knelting beside her.  
He cried out, "Are you ok?! What the hell happened?! Did bandits attack?"  
"No... Ambushed by Wolfos, but then a teen in black who looked like you guys named Shadow came... He saved me, Blue..." Salina managed to say.  
Blue's eyes widened. _Shadow Link saved her? I was certain for a moment that he would kill her if he found out that she was an ally to us... I guess he may not be such a badass as I thought he was..._ he thought, looking at the wounded girl.  
He asked, "Where did you get hurt?"  
Salina showed him the scar on her back. "Shadow... healed me..." she spoke out.  
Seeing the wound got Blue to feel guilty even more before he slowly and carefully picked her up bridal style, blushing a little. Salina had her head on his shoulder and relaxed, feeling a little sore from her wounds.  
"Blue, I'm... sorry for all those... things I said... to you..."  
Before she was out cold, she heard the blond responded back to her, "I'm sorry as well. You don't desrved to be treated like that..."  
Blue looked at the sleeping girl in his arms and he let out a small smile, relieved that she was all right and that she was safe and sound. He looked into the darkness and grinned slightly.  
"If you can hear me, Shadow, you are not bad for a badass when it comes to you being soft to girls..." he said to the darkness, hoping that Shadow was listening.  
He turned around to the direction he came from and started to head back to the camp, holding Salina close to him.


End file.
